


Long May He Reign

by LexaWard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Castle Ungebroch, Established Relationship, Fun, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: Hiding in the King's Bedroom while trying to think of a way out, whatever will they do?
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Long May He Reign

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my phone notes for YONKS now and since it's my birthday today, I decided to give myself a present and stay up till 1am on a work night to finish it, because I have big brain. In any case, I hope you like it, and nope I haven't spellchecked because I want to sleeeeeeeppp.
> 
> I feel like, as a whole, the fandom is agreed, that Dwendal, no matter what, is gonna turn out to be a snake and lil bo bitch. I just have this guttural instinct, ya know, and I feel like I'm not the only one.

Caleb ran breathless into the ostentatious bed chamber Mollymauk giggling behind him as they closed the door and searched for a quick place to hide. It being dark Caleb couldn’t really see anywhere but Molly with his dark vision grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a large dark oak armoire that looked more like a status symbol than purpose built for clothes.

The whole room did really. Between the solid oak doors and four poster king sized bed which very potentially was for the King were a litany of furniture all hand carved to perfection by a carpenter who clearly cared more for the artistry than was probably appreciated. At the foot of a bed lay a chaise lounge with bouncy dark green velvet cushions. A 10x6 ft. rug lay on the floor, handwoven not for comfort but for style as it had intricate patterns of hexagons which interspliced with diamond shaped. All woven around the kings coat of arms; either it was commissioned or was a special gift to the monarchy. 

Mollymauk ran them over this gaudy rug not caring if it was worth thousands of platinum and Caleb nearly tripped on it in his blindness. Molly pushed him to the wardrobe and yanked it open shoving him inside. As he was about to join he noticed the rug had been kicked up by Caleb and quickly jogged back to kick it down again before joining Caleb and then closing the door as gently as possible.

The wardrobe was big enough, was big enough to fit most of the Nein in but like hell was Molly not going to take the opportunity to cuddle up to Caleb in a small space. It seemed like Caleb wasn’t either as rough hands found his waist and pulled him in close.   
“It’s dark Liebling.” He said as explanation,   
“No complaints here love.” Molly said with a smile as he wrapped himself in Caleb and they pushed backwards into the wooden back hiding themselves in the clothes.

After a minute or so the door opened with a slam as a loud,   
“Check everything!” One of the guards chasing them shouted and they held their breaths as they huddled closer. Clanging armour made their way across the floor as they checked in the bathroom and under the bed. Mollymauk held Caleb just a touch tighter as someone passed the doors they were hiding behind. After a few minutes of gentle searching because they weren’t about to ransack the King’s room they moved on and once again marching orders were given to search the other rooms. 

“We should stay here a while. Just until the heat dies down.” Molly said kissing Caleb gently in reassurance.   
“Ja, okay.” He agreed kissing back. They stood there until they stopped hearing so much shouting and heard orders to check the lower floors and keep guards posted on the floor.

Slowly they crept out the wardrobe and Caleb snapped spider Frumpkin into existence and sent him into the hallway under the door.   
“Two guards posted at either staircase. No way down.” He said resigned holding Molly’s shoulder and snapped Frumpkin away before he could be seen.

Coming back to his vision Molly stroked his hand before going over to the balcony and checking through the gap in the drapes if there was an escape.   
“No way here, love, too far up.” Molly said leaving a small gap so the moonlight could get through and Caleb could see.   
“I can polymorph but would need to be big to carry you. Easy target, bit risky.” Caleb pursed his lips in thought.   
“Teleport?” Molly asked.   
“I have nowhere in Rexxentrum, closest I have is Uthordurm.” Mollymauk draped himself dramatically onto the chaise longue with a sigh,   
“Well then my dear we’re stuck here until someone gets us out.”   
“Or we’re caught.” Caleb resigned and draped himself over Molly who cuddled around him easily.   
“Worst comes to worse I will polymorph and carry you out Schatz.” Caleb nuzzled into Molly’s neck.   
“Leave me behind if you need to.” Molly said flippantly and Caleb pinned him down.   
“Nein! I will drag your ass out if I have to. I’m not leaving you with these people.” Molly gave him a dopey smile.

Mollymauk pushed up against Caleb’s hands to kiss him before pushing him up and standing up.   
“Mr Caleb, I’ve had a wonderful idea.” He said with renewed vigour and Caleb, who’s eyes had now adjust with the small amount of moonlight coming from the gaps in the drapes, watched as Molly sprang backwards onto the bed and spread out like a starfish.   
“Mollymauk they will know we were here!” He hissed grabbing for him only for Molly to back away further up the enormous bed.   
“They already do and frankly if I am to be trapped in a massive room, with a frankly hideously massive bed I would love it if my incredibly attractive wizard would ravish me on it.” He challenged and sat up on his knees his arms stretched out for Caleb to join him.   
“Help me defile the King’s bed.” Molly added lasciviously and he could see the fire light in Caleb’s eyes.

Mollymauk knew he had him as the rebel in Caleb woke up and he climbed onto the bed and crawled over quickly to Molly and pulled him in for a deep kiss.   
“We need to be quick.” He said already breathless as he pushed Molly back onto the mattress that was honestly too good for a man like Bertrand Dwendal.   
“Oh darling easily done.” He said reaching round and grabbing Caleb’s arse pulling them and grinding them together. Caleb groaned against them before kissing Molly,   
“Fuck we have to be quiet.” He said going for the fastenings on his trousers.   
“Then shut up and fuck me.” Molly whispered against his lips. Caleb pulled back so he could push his trousers down and pull his cock out stroking it while Mollymauk artfully pushed his leggings down giving Caleb a good show before rolling over onto his hands and knees.

Caleb growled a little and covered Molly,   
“You’re so fucking hot.” He hissed nipping at Molly’s as he pulled out the oil he kept in his coat for this occasion. He pulled the stopper with his teeth as his hand gripped Molly’s hip who purred arching his back against his lover.   
“Are you going to make me cum on the king’s sheets?” Mollymauk asked to send whatever blood Caleb had left down to his cock and he dipped his fingers in the oil before pressing his slicked hand to Molly’s entrance.   
“Ja, liebling, _definitely..._ ” He said pushing a practiced finger into Molly’s entrance the other sighing as he settled onto the mattress. Rubbing inside of him Caleb started kissing and nipping at Molly’s neck making the other give out short breathy pants as Caleb deeper inside of him to open him up.   
“Caleb...gods...love you...” Molly moaned pushing back as Caleb slid another finger inside of him.   
“Liebe dich, mein Mollymauk.” Caleb smiled against his neck before sucking a bruise into the skin as he curled his fingers _just so_ to make Molly keen.   
“Oh fuck, please!” He begged for nothing in particular, just more.

More neck kisses, more stimulation, more Caleb. Mollymauk knows he can never get enough of Caleb, even now as he’s stretched over the King’s sheets doing his best to keep his moans low, Molly whimpered as his entire being wished to have more of the man completely in control of his pleasure.

“Are you ready?” Caleb whispered into his ear and Molly nodded furiously pushing back onto Caleb’s fingers so he keen again as they’re forced into his walls.   
“Gotte!” Caleb inhaled sharply and gripping Molly’s hip with his free hand he pulled his wet hand out relishing in the devilish delight of wiping it into the sheets.

Kissing Mollymauk’s neck again and lavishing the mark he’d made earlier he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand as Molly readjusted himself settling on his hands and knees ready for Caleb’s cock.   
“Hmm...so pretty for me.” Caleb mused and then gasped a little as he lubed up his neglected cock.   
“Caleb, I need you.” Molly said impatiently as his tail came up and wrapped around Caleb’s wrist pulling him forward and the other laughed as he tumbled over Molly’s back.   
“Okay, okay, don’t worry mein liebe. I have you. Shhhh” Caleb soothed rubbing his hand into Molly’s side and lined his cock up to Molly’s entrance who moaned as the pressure pushed inside of him.   
“Yes, fuck!” Mollymauk gasped out no more than a whisper as he let it carry on his breath.

Mollymauk’s back arched and both of them took a moment to let Mollymauk adjust and relish being connected together again. Caleb pressed himself against Molly’s back and kissed his neck and Molly moved his head to give him better access.  
“Just think, Mr Caleb. How you’re defiling me and the King in this moment. How we belong together and the universe decided to let you fuck me right here, right now. It’s divine, sweetheart, simply divine.” Molly said sweetly with a devilish charm as if trying to enchant Caleb as he looked back at Caleb. Caleb’s hands in turn twitched from their grip on his hips as he restrained himself from moving.   
“What a beautiful universe it is, to let me know someone and love someone as wonderful as you, Mr Mollymauk.” They smiled softly, connected in every way they could be, body, soul, heart and mind.   
“Can I move?” Caleb asked and Mollymauk nodded letting his head fall forward his forehead against the pillows. Caleb leaned back and rocked his hips and both of them moaned feeling him move inside of Molly inching closer together.

Caleb held Molly as they moved together, breathing as quietly as they could trying to keep silent to not alert anyone. Mollymauk gasped as Caleb pressed against his prostate his head flying back as Caleb kissed his neck again smiling against him. Their rhythm picked up as Caleb gripped Molly’s hips to give him a better angle so he could go deeper and fill Molly more. Mollymauk lost himself to Caleb,   
“more…darling…” Molly said with each breath out and leant further down so his cheek was against the pillows. Mollymauk clutched onto the sheets as his body begged for more pushing back in time with Caleb to keep their pace fast and hard.

Neither lasted long which was good because they didn’t know how long they had. Caleb came first pushing them both forward by Molly’s hips as he buried his face into the pillows beside Molly’s head to muffle his cry of pleasure his own movement stuttering as he filled the other. Molly waited, holding them both up as he waited for Caleb to run through his orgasm and in return Caleb unsteadily brushed along Molly’s side so that he could take his lover’s cock in hand and stroke him to completion. Mollymauk let his head forward back in bliss again as Caleb got him off, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Caleb always knew how to rub Molly and stroke his head to get him close quickly and right now he wasn’t holding anything back.   
“Come on the king’s sheets Mollymauk for me. Bitte. Schatz.” It didn’t take more than a minute for him to cum spilling out onto cream sheets staining them white. Molly spasmed in Caleb’s grasp as he pushed his face into the pillows to muffle his relieved groan.

Caleb pulled out gently to not hurt Molly and flopped onto his side pulling the tiefling down with him away from the wet patch they’d just made. Both of them laughed breathlessly as Caleb snuggled into Molly.   
“Fan-fucking-tastic, my love, as always.” Molly said as he caught his breath back.   
“Amazing, liebe.” Caleb smiled openly at Mollymauk as he kissed the back of Molly’s neck.

Caleb started tidying himself away and Molly pulled his leggings back up so they were at least dressed again although completely debauched and reeking of sex. Mollymauk straddled on top of Caleb before he could get his belt back together pinning his hands down.   
“Hallo,” Caleb smiled up at Mollymauk who grinned down at him.   
“Caleb, my love?” Molly asked stroking his thumbs into Caleb’s palms soothingly.   
“Hm?” Was the affirmation he got back as the other enjoyed this moment of peace.   
“If we’re ever made kings of the land, we’re going to have a much smaller bed than this. I’d lose you if I had to sleep in this monstrosity every night.” Caleb giggled and tried to push up but Mollymauk held him down an eyebrow raised.   
“I don’t care what bed we have, as long as I can pleasure you in it.” Caleb stared at him with an open smile and Mollymauk loved it, loved every second of their moments together, where they could just be alone together.   
“Dear heart, I fully intend to let you ravish me for the rest of my life, don’t worry.” Molly pushed down and kissed him the other stared as if seeing the stars.   
“Well then, check the second pocket on the left of my coat.” Molly gave a confused scoff and letting go of one of Caleb’s hands did as he was told, in it was a simple, small, purple velvet drawstring bag. Confused Molly sat back on Caleb’s legs the other sitting up by his arms.   
“Open it.” Caleb said clearly excited.

Molly, confused, pulled the bag open and tipped it out over his hand and stopped when he saw a ring fall out. The ring was beautiful, a trilliant cut Amethyst centre piece that was encircled by smaller oval cut Ruby and Amber gems which was affixed to a pure silver Celtic knot band. Mollymauk was sat on his haunches straddling the love of his lives legs, slowly with teary eyes he looked at Caleb who smiled more nervously,   
“Mollymauk Tealeaf, will do me this poor man the biggest honour of his life, and grant me your hand in marriage?” He asked and Molly started nodding before he could get a noise out let alone the word yes because he was already sobbing with joy. He fell forward holding the ring tight in his palm and wrapped his arms around Caleb who caught him laughing a little incredulously.   
“Is that a yes?” He asked hesitantly.   
“Yes!” Molly gasped out only to be shushed a bit by Caleb still weary of the guards down the hall. Molly winced at himself and looked at the door as if it would burst open with 50 soldiers ready to kill them. After a few moments of nothing he looked back at Caleb and kissed him soundly and deeply, the other pulling him in close to hold him. Molly pulled back and Caleb chased him for a few pecks before he pushed him back so that he could make a show of putting on his new ring and admiring how it fit perfectly on his hand.   
“Beautiful.” Caleb said not even glancing at the ring he’d spent months collecting the materials for and designing, working with jewellers and metal smiths alike to get it exactly as he wanted it.   
“I love you, Caleb.” Molly said looking back and kissing him again.   
“Love you, too, Molly.” Caleb managed out between kisses and let himself be pushed back onto the bed.

They stayed there for a while making out and holding each other making plans for their wedding but eventually they realised that they had to come back to reality, eventually someone would find them, if not Dwendal himself, then a maid or guard.

They had to get out so standing up Caleb walked over to the doors to listen for movement,   
“You know I was thinking, you’ve only got one polymorph left, yeah?” Mollymauk asked and Caleb looked nervously to the window, wondering how many guards were on duty.   
“Ja…I can’t do us both and I might get shot down if I carry you and then we’d both be fucked.” Mollymauk pursed his lips,   
“Do you still have that spell you used to make Swoleregard earlier; can you do that in reverse?” Caleb’s eyes lit up and he kissed Mollymauk.   
“I can make one of us small and then another one of us could carry the other as a less conspicuous animal, brilliant Mollymauk.” Caleb kissed him again.   
“Okay I’ve got it, do you want to fly or do you want to be carried?” He asked and Mollymauk shrugged,   
“I’ll fly, that’s cool.” He said and stood in front of Caleb for his transformation.

Caleb pulled out his Caterpillar cocoon and held it under Mollymauk’s nose, said the incantation and in a moment, his fiancé was transformed into a stunning Silver Dragon Wyrmling, still average height but incredibly strong, silent and fast. Molly walked over to the floor length mirror and made a throaty noise of approval as he swished around checking his new form out. Caleb in the meantime cast reduce on himself so he became the size of Nott and trundled over to Mollymauk patting on his leg. When Mollymauk looked at him he nuzzled his head with his snout and bowed a bit so that Caleb could climb on. After that Mollymauk crept slowly out to the balcony and waited for a moment of peace because using the moons light to jump up into the air and fly as quickly as he could towards freedom.

Luckily they both seemed to be able to keep out of anyone’s radar and soon found themselves outside of the castle and into the mud top ward where they hid in an alleyway and Caleb dropped the spells.   
“Well, my love,” Molly said holding out his arm which Caleb took easily.   
“Whaddya say we go to the meet point, grab a drink, make sure everyone’s alive and if they are, you can take me upstairs and fuck me so hard I scream the building down?” Mollymauk suggested a lightly as if talking about the weather and Caleb couldn’t help but laugh delighted,   
“Excellent plan, one I can definitely get behind.” Caleb said as seriously as he could with a giant grin on his face  
“Wait till we’re in bed, dear, then you can get behind.” Molly winked and Caleb laughed harder. Both were happier than they’d ever been.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know it was going to be a engagement fic until I was writing it so hey, I believe in a thing called love, and I want them to be happy so badly. 
> 
> If Caleb could crack smiles this easily it'd be so great! Maybe one day!
> 
> Hope you liked it :D


End file.
